In The Interest of Time
by frozelicious
Summary: Elsa x male!Reader. First chapter is heavily Skyrim influenced. You are transported by a madman to the kingdom of Arendelle, with little memory of your past. How will you survive? What will your new life be like? Will you ever get your memory back? When you dig deep into your origins, who knows what you will find...


In The Interest of Time

**(A/N): Hey there, read this note. Please. The entire first chapter is _heavily _Skyrim oriented, as I develop a backstory for your character here. There isn't enough Skyim in this fic to make me mark it as a Crossover, however. If you don't like that, go back to the Khajitt homeland, 'cause you'll find a better-suited story for you Elsweyr. Anyway, I don't plan on merging Skyrim into Frozen: I just used it to explain how you ended up in Arendelle. Enjoy the ride!**

* * *

><p><em>Gah...<em> You open your senses to the world around you as you come to consciousness, noticing a sharp smell of fire and the roaring of... something. You finally open your eyes and take in the situation around you, analyzing every detail. A sharp pain in you torso. Your weapon, feet away from you. The clash of steel on steel. _'Who are they?'_ you think to yourself, observing a group of bandits being fought off by a single man. You're lying on the ground, against a stony wall. Two more men, dressed in strange armor you don't recognize, rush towards you. "Hey! One's still alive!", the shorter one shouts. As everything fades to black once more, you only find the strength to focus on one thought: _'Where am I...'_

- = 5 Years Later = -

(Y/N). (Y/N)! You shake your head, as reality rushes into place replacing the memory you were experiencing. _'Oh, how far I've come.'_ you thought to yourself. You turn to your friend, Ragor. He has a excited face, but his eyes look nervous. "What do you need, my friend?" you ask. "The day has come. We are going to attempt to open the Sanctum once more!" he exclaimed. "Ah, yes. Let me grab my pack, and I will join you in a moment." you reply with a sigh. You had always looked forward to the day when you and your fellow friends would attempt to open the Twilight Sepulcher, but you were having a bad day today. _'Of all days, this one? Just my luck, so it seems...'_ You get up from your desk, closing the book you were enjoying: Mastering Control of the Elements. Quickly, you eye your armor for any imperfections. It's always been your favorite, the flowing, black, imposing plates of unknown material. They've always made you feel different. Powerful, as well. Seeing nothing demanding of your attention, you grab your enchanted rucksack and exit the shack, but not without first downing some potions to alleviate your pounding headache. Shouldering the rucksack and donning your hood, you look to Ragor and and his twin Viguri. Sighing softly, you ask "Shall we depart?". The brothers look to each other and start off towards the gates. "I'll take that as a yes then.", you whisper to yourself as you fall into step behind them. Minutes later, as you near the rear gates, you are approached by a Guard of the Hold who bellows out "Halt! You, what is your business near this place? Your'e not supposed to be back here!". The three of them quickly flash their scabbards to the Guard, who upon beholding the etching seemingly shrinks, uttering "By the Divines! I had no intention of infringing on your business! Please, pardon my ignorance. I had no idea wha - who you were! Come along, I'll open the gates for you.". _'Hmmph. Idiot. Who else wears this armor, other than the Agents of Nocturnal?'_ you think to yourself. With a menacing chuckle, Viguri says"After years of experience, you'd think I would have gotten used to the reaction of someone seeing a Nightingale in the flesh." Both you and Ragor nod in agreement. Your memory reels back to the first time you used that tactic...

**~X~**

With a menacing Shhlickk you drew your sword out of the thief, cringing while doing so. He was acting stupid, like he wanted to die. _'Who in their right mind attacks a Nightingale?'_ you thought. He was in the way. You had a mission. You'd been given the letter days ago, ordering you to clear someones house of all things worth coin. Now, you wish you hadn't accepted, but some choices are not easily undone... Hearing a roar, you whirl around faster than the human eye could follow, then disarm and run your sword through the thief's attacking buddy. A group of guards ran up threatening arrest, brandishing various swords and spears. "By the order of the Jarl, stop right there!" You slowly turn, examining your surroundings with a cautious eye. _'7 soldiers. 4 swordsmen, an archer, and two with spears. Shit.'_ You try the only thing you can think of at that moment, being as inexperienced as you were - you show them the emblem of the Nightingales etched into your scabbard, demanding them to let you pass. Almost immediately, most sheathe their various weapons, staring at you with eyes filled with awe, put most importantly: fear. As you pass them, you think _'Ah, what the heck. Might as well leave an impression'_, then proceed to turn invisible, becoming one with the shadows. After waiting a moment to insure no one is attempting to follow, you continue on towards the target.

**~X~**

You smile at the memory. "Dismount. This is as far as the horses go." declares Ragor. We do so, trusting his judgement. After all, he has been here more often than the other two of us. We advance down the dark, foreboding path through the mountains. We are all nervous, I'm sure of it. "How long do we have to do this?", I ask. Last time we tried, we had several days. The window to perform the spells correctly only comes by every once in a while. Ragor looks back at me with a smirk "This time? If my calculations are correct, several hours. Don't worry about it to much.". "Hours!?" Viguri exclaims. " Last time we had days and we _**still**_ almost died! This ritual could level half the Hold!" "Calm your tits Viguri" you replied, with a smirk. "It isn't that dangerous. And we only came close to death because of your mistake, if I recall." Viguri looked pained as he shouted back "Shut up, (Y/N)! It wasn't MY fau-" You clap your hand over his mouth. "Shut up, for real, somethings out there." you whispered. You gave a signal to Ragor, and the group crouched down, weapons drawn. Ragor nods to you, like he was telling you to open your senses. You do so, closing your eyes and casting your senses, both magical and human, across the surrounding landscape. You hear the heartbeats of your companions, sensing the aura of life surrounding them. As you swim through the heaps of information entering your brain, you notice something... off. _'Iv'e never felt something so... otherworldly before.'_ you think. Suddenly, your mind is assaulted by the thing you felt mere moments ago. Acting on instinct, you lash out with the honed weapon that is your mind, throwing up defenses as you drive out the intruder. You get a better look at the thing in your minds eye. What you see makes you do a double take, as your mind is besieged once again. Your eyes snap open quickly, and you say to your companions a single word: "Daedra!". Suddenly, in a "pop!" of bright light and smoke, the accursed thing appears in your path, several yards away. It roars, inhumanely, shouting _**"I AM YINES THE VIRULENT! I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!"**_. The very Earth seems to shake at his outburst, as you think _'Dammit! How am I gonna solve this?'_. You carefully draw a vial from your belt and throw it at the opposing Daedric Lord. It collides with his kneecap, bursting into flames and acidic fumes. _'Right on target.'_. Viguri looses an arrow or two at the Daedra, momentarily distracting it. The thing roars in pain as it strikes the same spot the acid did. Both you and Ragor approach it quickly from opposite sides, whirling your swords with speed born of years of practice. Ragor reaches it first, going on the defensive as the Daedra swipes his gigantic sword in criss-cross patterns attempting to break through his defense. You leap into the air bringing your swords aim to bear on the back of its neck as Ragor screams "**(Y/N)! **_**NOW!**_". The sword bounces right off the thing's skin then whirls around and kicks you into the side of the path. _'Ughhh... get... up (Y/N)'_ you think, attempting to push the pain to the back of your thoughts. In your absence, Viguri joins the fight wielding his signature twin daggers. The path is a plethora of noise, metal on metal, fists on bones, the howls of the otherworldly beast. You draw your own bow as you get up, taking out one of your most powerful arrows: a Daedric arrow laced with dragon's blood. As you take aim you shout to your friends "JUMP AWAY!" they leap without hesitation as far away from the Daedra as possible, and you release the arrow. Time seems to seep into slow motion as the arrow arcs to its target. You think you can hear the whistling of the Daedra's sword as he brings it up to cut the arrow in half. You focus every ounce of your own dangerous power you can muster into the arrow you forged with your own hands, bringing it to a glowing, ethereal state. The Daedras' eyes widen with fear as the arrow passes right through the sword to finally meet its mark, slicing straight into the things head. It grabs it's head in pain before exploding into dust as time resumes its natural state. "Whew. Close one, huh?" you say, laughing as you emerge back onto the path. "Yeah. Crazy bastard. Seemed stronger than all the others we've ever fought, too." said Ragor. Viguri remarked "Did you notice how your sword just bounced off the thing? That's never happened before.". "Yeah, I noticed." you say with a smirk. "Not like I almost got kicked back all the way home because of it or anything". After another few minutes of walking and chatting, you finally reach the entrance of the Twilight Sepulcher. You look to your friends, and they nod. Turning back, you open the massive doors and enter the darkness within.

You and your friends enter the atrium, taking in the surroundings as you go. "This place needs to air out. Smells worse than the Ratway in here!" Viguri exclaimed. "I'll have to agree with you on that one, man." you reply. You pull off your rucksack and set it down, then pull out a potion that you quickly swig down. You curiously glance over at Ragor, who is examining some script written on the wall, then take a seat on the floor. You can't help but replay the events of the fight that took place moments ago. _'How did that Daedric Lord get so close to the Sepulcher? I would't have thought that Lady Nocturnal would have allowed it to get so close. And the deal with my sword... Why did it bounce off? It isn't a traditional Nightingale sword, I forged it myself! I gathered the strongest materials I could and imbued that sword with countless strong magics! There's no way that thing should have been able to resist it.' _"Hey, (Y/N)." You open your eyes to Viguri shaking you awake. "Don't nod off on us now, (Y/N). Ragor will be ready to start any minute now." You slowly get up off the floor, then reach inside your rucksack for a Stamina potion and drink it. _'That should help keep me awake. Feeling weak for some reason... Probably because of the fight.' _You push that thought aside and cease to worry about it. "Ragor, how goes it over there?" you ask. He is currently mixing lord knows what up at a nearby alchemy table. "Eh. It goes, it goes. Almost ready with the third set of material." he replies. You walk over to the pedestal where the ritual will be performed, glancing over at the cache of weapons, armor, and assorted what-nots from the last time you were here. _'Glad no bandits came back to infest this place. Cleaning them out last time took days.' _Looking closer, you notice a strange looking staff with four demons atop it on the pile. _'Huh. Don't remember that being there. But, it's been almost one and a half years. Meh.' _Holding up your hand, you carefully lob a spark across the room onto one of the chandeliers, adding some much needed light to the atrium. "(Y/N), Viguri, are you ready?" Ragor called out. You jog over to the edge of the atrium, picking up your rucksack, then join Ragor and Viguri near the pedestal. "Okay. Remember, don't get near the rift once it opens, I don't know what would happen if you did" said Ragor. You and Viguri nod in agreement. Ragor opens one of the three vials, pouring in the purple, viscous liquid into the pedestal. He proceeds to open the second vial, pouring it into the pedestal as well. As he does so, the ground suddenly shakes violently and you all stop moving momentarily. Suddenly, you look up and freeze. A _massive _piece of ceiling starts to fall towards the group, gaining speed as it descends. "Shit!" You throw your left open palm into the air, and a massive blast of energy throws the stone back up through the ceiling. You feel the ground shake as it lands elsewhere on the ceiling. "I owe you one, (Y/N)." Viguri says. Ragor however, looks around with a worried look on his face. "Thats never happened before." he says. "Still, that shouldn't stop us. We've survived worse." he continues. "Yeah, but it's still unsettling. That Daedra outside must have rattled my nerves." you say. After an awkward silence, the ritual continues. Just like last time, Viguri is the first to approach the pedestal, dagger in hand. You and Ragor draw your daggers as well. You remember reading about the ritual countless in a book Ragor owned, but it still made you uncomfortable that it requires the blood of the three of you, the Trinity. Finally you approach the pedestal, obviously nervous. Looking down at your hand, you notice your gauntlet is... glowing, almost, but still dark as night. _'That's strange...' _ you think to yourself. _'Here goes nothing... but hopefully it works.' _ You lift your dagger to your palm, willing your armor to part around the blade. As you draw the wickedly sharp edge across your palm, it starts to heal practically as soon as it is cut. _'Guess I should have taken the glove off, to cancel its healing properties.' _you think to yourself. You'd forgotten it does that, as it's been a while since you have been injured in combat. As your blood drips into the pedestal, it starts to release steam. _'What the hell?' _"Uh, guys? Whats going on?" you say, still staring at the pedestal. " "(Y/N)! Back away!" Ragor hollers. You turn and take one last look at the pedestal. "I'm worried about this. Have you added the las-" **_KA-WHUMHPBOOMMm _**The pedestal, or rather what's left of it, erupts in a massive explosion spewing now boiling material in an arc around where it used to stand. _'What the shitting-' _You don't even have time to finish the thought as another fiery explosion throws you and your friends across the atrium. _'Ahck, that's gonna hurt later' _Debris tumbles from the ceiling. You look towards the center of the room upon hearing a massive _whoosh _fall upon your ears. A strange man with a white beard is floating where you looked. You turn to the person nearest you. _'Viguri. Good.' _You smack the side of his head, hissing "Viguri! Wake up! Who the _hell_ is that!?" You recognize Daedric runes on the staff he - _'Wait, isn't that the staffthatwasontopofthepileshitshitshit' _your mind races. _'Not good not good not good...' _you think, drawing your sword as you approach the man. "Who are you? What have you done?!" you shout. "My oh my, little (Y/N). Not the greatest way to meet your captor now is it?" He belts out an evil, chilling laugh. You cringe, you can't help it. "I am Sheogorath. Perhaps you have _heard_ of me?" Another laugh. Another cringe. _'The Prince of Madness? What is he doing here? How is he even here? Wouldn't Nocturnal have-' _"Oh, don't fret, (Y/N)! Mwahaha! Nocturnal is long gone from this placee!" he interrupts. "How did you know what I was thin-" _**"SHUT UP, MORTAL" **_he shouts. _'What the hell?' _"I will punish you for not surrendering when you had the chance!" You look disgusted. "You didn't even ask me t-" "**Enough. **I banish you from this plane of being!" he yells. Panicking, you scramble for the exit, only to find his _head _floating in front of it. Your vision fractures and starts to fade. "No! NO! You can't do this! Stop! _**STOO-**_" Your senses are flooded with pain and confusion. The world turns white, as consciousness leaves you. Your final thoughts are of the fates of your friends, left lying on the floor of the now-cursed place you departed...

**~X~**

_'Cold... so cold. Wetness? White. White everywhere. Pain...' _You slowly peel open your eyelids and see... nothing? Shaking your head, your eyes adjust. _'Tundra as far as I can see. Mountains maybe over there...' _You look down, and find that you are on top of a tree. You jump down with a grunt, noticing how sore your joints are. _'Must have been lying up there a while.' _you think. _'Wouldn't have been this sore normally. But, this day hasn't been normal, now has it?'_ Chuckling, you take a look around. You hear something, and attune your senses towards it. It's growing closer. _Putta-Put. Putta-Put. Putta-Put. 'A horse?' _You turn towards the sound, seeing the horse. It is sprinting madly, like it had been spooked. You jump at it as it passes, in an attempt to mount it or slow it down. You only manage to grab the saddle cloth off of its back. _'Dammit!' _you mentally shout, throwing the cloth on the ground. In your anger, you failed to notice it at first, but as you calm down you see a glance of some drawing on the cloth on the ground. _'A picture of a crocus? What?' _Upon closer inspection, you notice writing near the bottom.

_'A royal seal... of Arendelle?'_

_'(Y/N), what have you gotten yourself into now...' _you think.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Yay! First chapter = complete. Hope you enjoyed it. This started out as an exercise to get the creative muscles going up in my brain, but I hope that it turns out as much much more. Please, favorite, follow, and most importantly _REVIEW! _Don't just tell me it was awesome: tell me why it was awesome. Tell me why it sucked. Tell me things I can do better, etc... You get the point. This is my first fic as well, so please - _reviewww._**

**Until next time,**

** FL**


End file.
